


The Derek/Stiles Podfic Anthology ITPE2014 for Crazybutsound.

by Podcath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, ITPE, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[2:39:31] A collection of several Teen Wolf podfics from different authors. (#ITPE2014 for crazybutsound)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Derek/Stiles Podfic Anthology ITPE2014 for Crazybutsound.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazybutsound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [5 Times Stiles & Derek's Classmates Noticed They Were in a Committed Relationship and 1 Time Stiles Noticed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070742) by [Survivah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Survivah/pseuds/Survivah). 
  * Inspired by [gave your smile to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/674292) by [Sarageek16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarageek16/pseuds/Sarageek16). 
  * Inspired by [Sad Etsy Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/697105) by [Paperclip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperclip/pseuds/Paperclip). 
  * Inspired by [Human After All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/647151) by [starsandgraces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgraces/pseuds/starsandgraces). 
  * Inspired by [The Time Travelling Werewolf's Confused Spirit Guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/575048) by [The Feels Whale (miscellea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellea/pseuds/The%20Feels%20Whale). 



### For Crazybutsound #ITPE2014

 **Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
**Length:** 2:39:31  
**Beta:** Knight_tracer  
**Cover Images:** Cath  


0 - Intro [0:38] Music: Ella Fitzgerald, The Man I Love  
1 - Survivah - [5 Times Stiles & Derek's Classmates Noticed They Were in a Committed Relationship and 1 Times Stiles Noticed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1070742) [19:42] Music: Miles Davis, The Man I Love [[MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/?9274r2tfnh26347)]  
2 - Sarageek16 - [Gave Your Smile to Me ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/674292) [33:01] Music: Joni Mitchell, The Man I Love [[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ekxcuesoc99t2ql/02_-_TW_-_Sarageek16_-_gave_your_smile_to_me_\(read_by_cath\).zip)]  
3 - Paperclip - [Sad Etsy Boyfriend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/697105) [33:49] Music: NYC Gay Men's Chorus, The Man I Love [[MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/?8ab11n8s7kvv0ao)]  
4 - Starsandgraces - [Human After All](http://archiveofourown.org/works/647151) [40:53] Music: Lisa Hannigan, The Man I Love [[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/x46cb60oxmy2tv3/04_-_TW_-_Starsandgraces__-_Human_After_All_\(read_by_cath\).zip)]  
5 - TheFeelsWhale - [The Time Traveling Werewolf's Confused Spirit Guide](http://archiveofourown.org/works/575048) [31:10] Music: Harry James, The Man I Love [[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/abxi05c032712qe/05_-_TW_-_The_Feels_Whale_-_The_Time_Travelling_Werewolf's_Confused_Spirit_Guide_\(read_by_cath\).zip)]  


**Mediafire link to zipped mp3s:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/?4z3gz7dz9e80za0) (60.9 MB)  
**Mediafire link to m4b:**[Here](https://www.mediafire.com/?dw6xtjvugjvwpjk) (75.4 MB)  



End file.
